


Chinese translation on "four in a box"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "four in a box"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [four in a box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291340) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



四位一體　[第9號　寶物]

路飛頭上的草帽是某個承諾的化身、是惡貫滿盈的代表、是大伙團結一致的象徵；然而，草帽落到山治手裏時，卻並非如此亮麗偉大：帽子殘破不堪，帽沿露出零碎的稻穗，被毒辣的日光曬得褪色了。指下的草帽坑坑窪窪，從海裏撈起來時不住滾落海水，咬著草帽爬回甲板時、被那陣海鹹氣息薰得鼻間發酸。

可是，路飛睜眼的第一句話卻是、卻總是『山治！它在哪？』山治把帽子拍到對方頭上，濕漉漉的帽子則會發出啪噠的聲音，不住落下鹽鹹海水，濺濕那副麥色的年輕肩頭。

路飛朝他燦爛微笑、那是誠懇而感激的笑容。「就知道你不會忘了它。」

他確實不會忘了。草帽是生命中不可改變的事，有如伙伴、有如冒險、有如船長的無窮食欲、有如星宿──他會找到All Blue、他不會忘了路飛的帽子，就算帽子已是殘破而褪色也罷。那頂草帽背負簡單而複雜的愛意，比饑餓更有說服力，僅此而已。

※

 

天空藍得驚人。他倆乘著殘破小舟，沿著群島盡處的小島岸線徒手潛水，希望撈出珠蚌海產。他拖著滿載海貝的魚網，衝破晶亮海面，一頭凌亂金髮、滿臉濕溼笑意。「綠藻君，挑戰看看？」他氣喘吁吁的攀上小船，把噹啷作響魚網甩到腳旁。小舟承受額外的重量，舟底正發出吱呀哀鳴。

索隆站起來，伸展手腳準備落海，山治則假裝沒看見纏繞對方胸腹的繃帶已經沾上零星血跡。劍士一手解下配劍，默默伸出手來，把白紅黑三劍放進山治張的掌心；山治則穩妥接好，一絲不苟地把配劍安放腿上。他倆都明白，兩人之間的是無聲信任。

索隆讓肺裏盈滿海鹹濕氣，然後投入水裏不驚一絲水花。

日光從髮間映出燦爛光菱，和煦微風輕拂背項。鼻間就是充斥浪潮濕意，也能清楚嗅到配劍的木漆味兒；他不經地拂過和道的精緻劍鞘，白劍亮麗得有如烈日之下的岸邊細砂。不必拔劍出鞘，他也知道劍身給反覆擦拭得光可鑑人；他雖然不是對索隆瞭若指掌，但他還是曉得對方會把白劍保養得光潔無瑕。

他輕輕勾起嘴角，想像笑容映落劍身的光景。不曉得白劍是否也常目睹劍士的笑容？希望如此。

※

午餐過後，她突然叫道：「過來吧，山治君，坐在我身旁。」他忙不迭丟下手上的東西，滿眼紅心、連跳帶跳的扭到對方身旁──卻沒看見美麗Lady直翻白眼。

娜美的橘子林是無垠海洋的小小綠洲：毒辣日光之下的溫和綠蔭、悶熱濕氣之間的橘香天堂──橘子叢間與世無爭，寧謐平和，是船上唯一的人間仙境。

「坐吧。」娜美也不管對方的誇張表現，山治也意識到這地方有多神聖，意識到娜美的意志與夢想，於是他乖乖坐下Lady身旁。

蒼翠綠蔭映下閃爍日光，微風掠過枝葉揚起窸窣細響，淡雅香氣讓他憶起陸上的盛夏光境。

「這就是她的味道。」娜美突然說道，山治從沒聽過對方如此溫柔的語氣。「她身上總是帶著香煙和橘子的香氣，此時此刻，這是她的味道。」

他輕鎖眉心，小心地緩緩吐出煙霧，又護著小小火光不讓香煙熄滅。船上的臭傢伙不知在哪高聲吵鬧，但擾人聲音都被樹叢溫柔地過濾了。他靜心等待，默默看著對方腿上舞動的光菱。

「以前，我有一個家庭。」她淡淡說道：「就是我們三個，她答應過我的。」

「那三人家庭依舊存在。」他馬上悄聲反駁，雖然帶點恐懼，但是滿懷愛意。

她只點點頭，然後撿起掉落的橘子，輕輕掂量它的重量。她終究抬眼看她，然後輕輕說道：「但我想她了。」

他知道言語蒼白無力，無法抹去Lady心裏的傷痛，除了鼻間的思念外，他根本無能為力。於是他緩緩吐出懷念的煙霧，動作熟稔得千錘白鍊；只是，這次並非污染空氣，而是溫柔的勾起回憶，緩緩吹動回憶與祝福的齒輪。

她閉上眼睛，雙唇抵上珍貴的橘子，然後輕輕勾起嘴角。「沒事的，山治君。謝謝你。」

※

「她會領著我們闖到世界盡頭，然後把我們帶回起點的。」烏索普說道：「一定會的。她會載著我們遊遍偉大航道，她會領著我們遇見種種奇人異事，比方說巨人族、魚人族、海皇類之類的……哦，還有人魚呢。我知道你會喜歡這個，山治，你一定會喜歡人魚的。」

「嗯，我會的。」

「我們會跟她一起經歷所有冒險，她會把索隆送到鷹眼面前，她的甲板是娜美畫出偉大航道地圖的繪圖室，她的羊頭是路飛成為海賊王的王座，她也會把你送到All Blue，山治，她一定會的。她乘載著大家的夢想啊。」

「你的夢想呢？」

「我是偉大的烏索普船長，海上勇敢的戰士！船長離不開船隻。船長離不開船隻，船隻也離不開船長。所以，我會修好你的，梅利，別擔心。憑著大爺神乎奇技的修船技巧，一點木材幾顆鐵釘就沒事了。把你修好後，我會抓住路飛，然後把他釘在主桅上！那個混蛋……」

「長鼻子，你真的很愛這船耶。」

「你很快也會愛上她了。我跟你保證，梅利絕不會讓你失望的。」

「我想也是。」

「我們也不會讓你失望的，梅利。」

山治把釘子遞給對方。「我想也是。」

 

END


End file.
